As is known, at times when ski pistes are closed to skiers, snow-cats are used to “groom” the pistes, in order to create an optimal surface for skiers.
Use of the snow-cat is therefore confined to times when the pistes are not in use, so as to prepare them for when the pistes will be open.
At the end of their use, the snow-cats are then usually parked in areas adjacent to the pistes.
Moreover the need is felt, off-piste, to have refreshment points that can enable skiers to consume quick meals, between one descent and the next, without losing too much time and especially without having to descend too far downhill.
However, as is evident, refreshment points cannot be provided in some positions, given the inconvenience, difficulty of access and, especially, the difficulty of provisioning with food products.
Therefore, refreshment points, huts, refuges or the like, are usually built in areas that are easily accessible, with relatively ample spaces available.